


Worship

by TheLastDodo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Dipper, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDodo/pseuds/TheLastDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Worship me?"<br/>The other laughs, breathless, and replies, "Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Really short one-shot, but I think it turned out okay, so there ya go  
> Also this is dedicated to elentori-art.tumblr.com because she is one of the main reasons I ship Billdip everyone who doesn't love her go do that now k

"Worship, you worship me, you--" he breaks off into a moan, his hand tugging at his hair, his teeth sinking into his lip. It's so good. It's always so good.

"Yes, yes," the other chants, soft brown locks falling into his eyes and sticking to his forehead, the sweat making it shine in the faint moonlight.

The two move together, a dance that only they can perform, a dance that demands they know each other's bodies better than they know themselves. Moans fill the room, whispered promises and pleas and names, like prayers; but not to a god, no, to something else, to something worse, something much less pure; a fallen angel, no, a demon. Prayers to a demon - and the human grips the demon's hips, thinking _there's going to be marks there_ and _good_ and _let everyone know_. The demon sinks onto the human, the breath clawing its way out of his throat, his heart stopping for a moment, his whole being ringing with pleasure.

"You're so good, so good, Bill, yes, please, oh," the human chants, and there's a hand on his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and oh, tugging, and he moans. He moans because oh god--- no. Not god.

_Oh, Bill--_

He doesn't have enough breath left to say it, his mind a muddled mess of hormones and chemicals and pleasure. He only has enough strength to beg, to moan, whimper, worship.

Bill's thighs are burning but he keeps on lifting himself up and sinking back down on his human, eyes shut and lips parted in a silent plea. He says, "Worship me," and he sinks down again and the other nods, not coherent enough to form words;but he moves his hips, uses his hands, he makes it better, he worships. Bill says, "Oh yes," he whispers, "please," he moans, "Pine Tree," he lets out a gasp and his nails dig in the soft skin on Dipper's shoulder and his vision goes white for a moment. His brain melts, his body buzzing with the burst of pleasure-- no, something more than pleasure. More powerful, more sudden, more valuable, _more._

He tries to move, but he can barely feel his legs, so he just lets Dipper - _his human, his Pine Tree, his_ \- do the work for him until he's coming too, moaning, head buried in the crook of Bill's neck.

The demon threads long fingers through the messy hair, the breath somehow both cool and hot on his sensitive skin. Neither of them talk, they stay there and listen to each other breathe, they listen to their hearts and lungs and blood and everything else that makes a human body; and then Bill presses a small kiss, barely there, on Dipper's ear, and whispers, "Worship me?"

The other laughs, breathless, and replies, "Always."


End file.
